gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Cherish/Cherish
Cherish/Cherish by Madonna/The Association ''is a mash-up featured in Heart, the thirteenth episode of Season Three. The song is sung by the God Squad, with solos from Joe, Mercedes, Quinn, and Sam. It is sung at Breadstix by The God Squad as a Valentine's Day gift from Santana to Brittany. At the end of this performance, Brittany and Santana share their first on-screen kiss as a couple. Lyrics '''Quinn with The God Squad vocalizing:' Cherish is the word I use to describe All the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside Joe and Sam (Mercedes and Quinn): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could Quinn: Ooh ooh ooh (Joe: Mold you into someone who could) (with Sam: Cherish the thought) Of always having you (with Joe: Here by my side) Oh, baby I... Mercedes with The God Squad vocalizing: Perish is the word that more than applies To the hope in my heart each time I realize Oooh... Joe and Sam (Mercedes and Quinn): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could Quinn: Ooh ooh ooh (Joe: Mold you into someone who could) (with Sam: Cherish the thought) Of always having you (with Joe: Here by my side) Oh, baby I... Mercedes (The God Squad): (Who? You!) Can't get away I won't let you, Ooh... (Who? You!) Quinn (and Mercedes): I could never forget to Cherish is the word I use to remind me of (Your love!) Joe and Sam (Mercedes and Quinn): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could Quinn (and Joe): Ooh ooh ooh (Joe: Mold you into someone who could) (Cherish the thought) (Of always having you) Mercedes and Sam: Here by my side Oh, baby I.... Quinn with Joe: Cherish the joy You keep bringing it Mercedes and Sam: Into my life, Always singing it Joe with Quinn: Cherish your strength You got the power Mercedes and Sam: To make me feel good and baby I Joe (and Sam): Perish the thought (Of ever leaving) Mercedes and Quinn: I never would Joe: You don't know how many times! Sam (Mercedes and Quinn): You don't know how many times I've wished that I had told you (Joe: Ooo!) (Cherish the thought) Joe and Sam (Mercedes and Quinn): You don't know how many times I've wished that I could hold you (Cherish the thought) Joe (Sam): (Yeah) You don't know how many times I've wished that I could (Mercedes: Ooh ooh ooh) Mold you into someone who could Mercedes with The God Squad: Cherish me as much as I cherish you Mercedes and Quinn: Cherish the thought The God Squad: Oooh Trivia *This is the third mash-up on Glee to feature a Madonna song after Borderline/Open Your Heart ''and ''I Love New York/New York, New York. ''It was followed by ''Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl and The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up. Each of these mash-ups was also performed in a different season of Glee. *This is the second mash-up which is featuring two songs with the same name, the first one being You and I/You and I. *This is the last performance of the God Squad. Gallery Cherishfabrittana.gif Kissofthecentury.gif|First Brittana Kiss on screen <3<3<3 Tumblr lzkb52kv561qeamp2o1 500.gif C-C18.png C-C17.png C-C16.png C-C14.png C-C13.png C-C12.png C-C10.png C-C9.png C-C8.png C-C6.png C-C5.png C-C4.png C-C3.png C-C2.png C-C1.png Quinn (Heart).png Cherishh.png Samcedesss.png CherishJoe.jpg CherishBrittana.jpg CherishSam.jpg CherishFlamotta.jpg CherishQuinn.jpg CherishSamcedes.jpg 13 Cherish Cherish.jpg SugarHeart1.gif Vlcsnap2012-10-02-14h21m34s7.png Vlcsnap2012-10-02-14h21m40s70.png MyOTPdancing Brittana.gif tumblr mkpb02YLCp1r7lepzo4 250.gif Tumblr mn3rsf6D161qg2judo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3rsf6D161qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mn3rsf6D161qg2judo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3rsf6D161qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3rsf6D161qg2judo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3rsf6D161qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3rsf6D161qg2judo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mn3rsf6D161qg2judo5 r1 250.gif santit.png LittleThingsBrittana8.gif LittleThingsBrittana4.gif Tumblr mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo8 250.gif cherish-cherish.png cherish- cherish.png cherish cherish.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Joe Hart Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three